Of the Music of Embarrassment
by InvisiblePuppeteer
Summary: Viktor often returns home he gets a surprise and his teammates get a bit of a show! Cute and fluffy nonsense. Rated K plus for minor swearing.


_Hey, everyone! I'm the InvisiblePuppeteer and I have to admit, I am rather new at HP fan fictions. This is my first HP fan fiction, staring my favorite paring HGVK. I'm also working on a longer fiction for these two that I'm currently calling 'Memories Lost'. See the end of this oneshot for a quick look at what I'm aiming for. I don't know when this will be up, because I'm also working on my other fic 'Healing Wounds One by One'…_

_PLEASE REVIEW: Let me know what you think, how I can improve, what you liked, ect. C'mon guys, I need a little help._

Of the Music of Embarrassment

"**Viktor, what is that loud noise**?" Nikolai, one of Viktor's teammates asked in Bulgarian. Viktor and the team had apparated in to his Bulgarian home that he and his girlfriend of two years dwelled. They lived in decently sized home in Bulgaria during the Quidditch months and a flat in London in the off-season. It was a happy home with a lot of love and passion. Viktor and Hermione had been happily together for two years after a set up by Ginny Potter. He had learned much about her in two years. Like how she didn't even notice when she got ink on her cheek or in her hair while she was studying or how she would absently reach for his hand if he was close enough while she was reading. Sometimes when she was mad at him her left eyebrow would be raised slightly more than the right one. When she was lying her voice would be half an octave higher and she tended to shift her weight from her right foot to her left, and then back again. He knew that she like him to take charge in the bedroom, but also knew that she enjoyed seducing him. She was always up for something new—be it in the bedroom, the kitchen, or in her personal library. But there was one thing that even he, Viktor Krum, could not get her to do. She would absolutely, under no circumstances, fly on a broom by herself. Once, in every blue moon she would consent to fly with him, but it was never for very long.

Viktor knew how to hold her when she had had a bad day or when she was missing her parents. He knew that while Hermione loved his parents and felt loved by them, it was a small comfort—the hole in her heart would be impossible to fill.

Viktor treasured all of the ways she expressed herself—the way she laughed with abandon, never holding her feeling of joy back. He thought it was endearing the way she would bake whenever she felt worried and he attributed that particular trait to another of her surrogate mothers—Molly Weasley.

In short he was head over heels in love with Hermione Granger.

"**Sounds like music**," Viktor replied. He had no idea what the song was saying though and it didn't sound like the music Hermione often listened to. Not many would guess what Hermione's favorite music was—most would probably say classical, and while she did like classical, it wasn't her favorite—Hermione liked alternative music. This is why this music, blaring like a _Sonorus_ charm, confused him. "**I will go and see**." Viktor announced.

The words were in English, but he wasn't quite sure of what was being said. He looked around the front room, around her library and office, even checking in their bedroom. Finding that he had walked around all of the two story home and only had yet to check the kitchen he headed toward there.

~…oOo…~

Hermione was interrupted from her baking by her correspondent from the Salem Witches Insitute of Witchcraft, which despite the name allowed Wizards in as well. Hermione had gotten into touch with a pen-pal, named Tabatha, through Minerva about a year and a half ago. Tabatha, or Tabby as she asked to be called, was a good friend and she and Hermione often debated the uses of potion ingredients or new ideas about a cure. Tabby was supportive of her relationship with Viktor and Hermione offered emotional support to the single-mother who absolutely adored her three year old. Early on Hermione had found that Tabby was a huge fan of music and they made an unspoken bargain that she would send Hermione a new song via a charm she and Tabby had developed together. In return Hermione sent Tabby books and other odd and ends that she thought Tabby or her little girl would enjoy.

This time Tabby had sent a hard rock song with an obscene name by a band with an oxymoron of a name. _Quiet Riot_, Hermione mentally scoffed half-heartedly. A riot by definition was a violent disturbance of the peace by a crowd. Turning her attention to the last of the letter she learned that Tabby's little girl was starting preschool and that Tabby hoped that Hermione liked the new song.

With a lazy flick of her wand she heard the song begin. The drum did the intro and about eight measures into the song a nasal, and used voice began to chime in.

_Cum on feel the noize. Girls rock your boys…_ The lyrics were certainly…interesting, but something about the rhythm and beat was pulling her to dance. Another flick of her wand set the song on repeat so that she could analyze the song and by the third repeat she found herself swaying to the song. Soon she found herself completely abandoning her baking and her letter to dance and swing around and twirl and shake her head to the music. Another quick flick of her wand she turned the charm up as loud as she could stand it—which was loud. She was sure it was blaring around the entire house. Viktor might be slightly bothered by the volume of the music, but since he wasn't home and wouldn't be until later she didn't have to turn it down. And the best part was that she couldn't bring herself to care. She was happy. The music was good, she had a great man in her life that she was absolutely positive she would marry, she no longer had to worry about Voldemort or being on the run, she was in a job she loved. A happiness, an elation, a joy like no other filled her entire being. Her very soul was singing with love and warmth. Nothing—not anything—could bring her down. She was simply joyful and sang and danced to her hearts content.

~…oOo…~

Viktor stepped into the kitchen to a sight he had yet to ever see. It was a sight that made his draw drop. Here was his Hermione dancing as if she hadn't a care in the world. She looked positively radiant as she swung herself around the kitchen. She looked cute, sexy, and silly at the same time. Not a moment later she raised her voice, singly loudly to the song.

Very suddenly Viktor felt a hand on his shoulder. Without jumping or being startled, Viktor turned to his right to see Nikolai and his other teammate behind him. They must have followed him. But now the team had all eyes on his girl as she danced to the rock music. Currently she was twirling and laughing and unfortunately headed straight for her very sturdy boyfriend—but it didn't seem like she noticed. Fighting back a grin that he knew he was doing an awful job of hiding, he reached out both hands and caught her.

Hermione reacted the millisecond that he touched her. Her left hand made a swiping motion that canceled the music and her right had a wand to his throat before he could blink. He held a hand up to his teammates who were reaching for their own wands in a 'be still' motion and waited, frozen in place, for Hermione to recognize him.

Her face turned red as she recognized him. She lowered her wand and stepped back, sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Viktor. I—you startled me."

"I understand, loff. Vhat vere you listening to?"

"Just something that Tabby sent." Hermione blushed, "Uhm, how long were you standing there with the guys?" Her eyes darted to his teammates, few of them who understood the conversation and the rest looking rather lost.

"Long enouff for the guys to enjoy the free show." Viktor chuckled.

"Uhm.. I—," she stuttered, searching for some footing. He could see her almost radiating embarrassment.

"The guys and I got off practice becos' coach took bludger to the head. Vould you mind if they haff dinner vith us?"

"Uhm, sure. No problem. I just—I will need to pick up a few more things." Hermione took that excuse to bolt from the kitchen and dash to the front door, grabbing her purse and she fled to the grocery store. As she dashed passed him, Viktor noticed fondly that her face was completely red.

~…oOo…~

Oh, Merlin, Gandalf, God and any and every famous witch, wizard, or deity she could plead to. She had charged towards the small grocery store, breathing heavily. "Oh, Merlin… Oh, hell!" She panicked in modification. She was in the middle of the meat department, picking up more of the meats she needed for the Mongolian beef and Orange Chicken recipes she'd been given by Tabby. Even in public she was unable to pull herself from her shame. She had just embarrassed herself beyond all possibilities. Her face burned hotter than ever and her hands sweated as she paced the aisle's in her anxiety. She felt like someone had lit her ears on fire and iced her blood. "Oh, nooo…" she moaned. Oh, sweet Circe! They had _all_ seen her dancing like an idiot and also saw her pull a wand on Viktor. The dread of her mortification wormed its way into her heart. "Shit!" She swore; something she rarely did, which earned her a nasty look from an elder woman, with what looked like to be her grandchild.

Yup, it was official. Her heart was going to give out from mortification.

~…oOo..~

Hermione had fled and the team had filed into the kitchen.

"**What just happened, Viktor?**" the team keeper asked. This started a flow of questions from his team. One of the guys smirked, "**Do you come home often to find your girl dancing like that?**" A few wolf whistles and a catcall or two came from his mates. Obviously they were more interested in Hermione's dancing habits than the fact that she'd pull a wand on him. The reminder of his lady dancing like that made him smirk. "**First time it's happened,**" he admitted.

"**But you wouldn't mind seeing it again, my friend,**" one of the chasers got a few of the others to laugh. Viktor rolled his eyes at his friend, of course he wouldn't.

Of course he wouldn't…

_Sneak-y Peek-y at 'Memories Lost':_

"_E-Excuse me?" Harry blurted out, "Who are you to make that decision for her? Hermione is one of the smartest witches of our age!"_

"_She is happier not knowing! She doesn't whip out her wooden stick every time a kitten sneezes! She doesn't have to remember being on the run and starving to death! She doesn't have to—."_

_Viktor made a small noise of distress. "She doesvnt get to remember me." He tried to swallow a lump in his throat, but it refused to dissipate. The love of his life would never remember him. He would never hold his woman in his arms again…He would never marry the other half of his soul._

"_Yes, well, son. It is for the best. It's for Hermione," Mr. Granger rationalized._


End file.
